monsterallergyfandomcom-20200213-history
Greta Barrymore
Greta Barrymore is the mother of Zick,daughter of Theo and Tessa and wife of Zob. If she is not occupied with her jobs being a florist and a keeper,she can be found in her homes garden or ,secretly,talking to her parents and Timothy asking what Zick has been doing Appearance Greta has long blonde hair,which she parts into two sections on the front with pink hairbows. Her outfits contain bright colors and tends to wear comfy clothes. She also wears sandals with heels and rectangle glasses. Shes wearing pink lipstick in the comics. Personality History (Comic) History (Cartoon) WIP Greta is Zick's mother and lives with him in the Barrymore House. She owns a flower shop, and her husband is Zobedja Zick, Zick's Father. She was very friendly and happy to anyone especially for Elena. When she eavesdrop in Zick when he fought a dark phantom, she finally revealed that she too can see monsters and ghosts, and doesn't want her son ended up like his father. She was sadden that her flowers was threaten to close down, and really dislikes Emily. She was happy that her shop was save by Zick and Elena by giving her a rare flower to win the flower contest and name the flower "The pirate's heart" She then finally tell her son that she tries to protect of him by pretending not to see monsters, ghosts and all the weirdness. She made an Bombo-like costume for Zick in Halloween to get trick or treat with Elena. When Lonzo face was misplaced, she doesn't want Zick and Elena to got to the Ancient Armory to find a cure for Lonzo. She secretly follows them, and shows Zick his father again. She and Zob wanted to them Zick when he's ready for the truth but decide to tell him. She was mad at Emily when invited by her and then charge her for tea. After Emily left, she stated her as a witch. When her son and Elena brought the breath of Mugalak to bring Zob back to normal, she cries happily and hugs her husband. She and Johanna convince Zob to reacquainted with Terrence and their families went to Port Reef, she and Johanna were angry at the two when they show off in action that causes kids to be in danger. She also made a cameo appearance when she and Zob watching a news about a strange creature, and when Puffy change back to normal. When Emily visited and Zick declines making an alliance, she and Zob along with Jeremy discuss about it and convinces Zob not to worry and they care their family without Emily's help. When Zob and Terrence went to fight Magnacat, she's mad at Zick for lying to her to go on a dangerous trip to go look for them. When there was a general inspection in the Barrymore House, she and Zob helps Jeremy to control the chaos and saving his job. She sometimes worry about Zick ways and not taking breakfast. She was worried for Zick when tries to sell the formula since the smell is really stink. When learning that Jeremy was mind-controlled and captured by Magancat, she gave the gift of 'Sight' to Elena to save him. After Elena saving Zick and save Bibbur-Si, she stated that she's an excellent keeper. She also was in the Armory when Magnacat attack with the Gorka-droid, and was happy that Zick got his power back and Elena assisting to beat Magancat. She along with the Tamers went to Bibbur-Si to repel the invasion of the alliance between the Gorkas and Dark Phantoms. She was also in the Armroy for the reopening of the Ancient Armory, and helps stops the Monster-Saur. When Magnacat was defeated by Zick, she was happy that he was safe and meeting up with Elena's family to see the new sibling and telling that the tamers are special friends. In the comic book series, this happens after Emily threatens to take custody of Zick. In issue 22, Greta, in anger, fired Zob from her flower shop because he questioned and insulted how she handled the shop. Relationships Powers As a Keeper, Greta can see monsters and keep them in Detention Oasis. Quotes * Mom! Dad! One more word and you're in big trouble! Trivia * Her zodiac sign is the same as her son Zick: Capricorn * Her blood type is A+ * Her favorite food is apple pie * Her Tutelage grade is: Untutored internal element. * From Timothys notes: What would this house be without Greta Barrymore? Zicks mom is one of the best people I've ever met (secound to the charming Tutor I admire in the mirror every morning).She's really special: she's a great cook, she has an invincible green thumb, she excudes a sense of calm, and she knows how to scratch me just right, behind the ears! And, most importantly, she really knows how to keep a secret. The nitty-gritty: Absolute essential,like all moms. Category:Humans Category:Keepers